The Rest Will Come Later
by Supfan
Summary: Finally, the words she has so craved to hear since she was just a girl, but the timing is all off. Succumb to her desires, or leave him standing out in the cold? MartinRuthie OneShot COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven, Martin, or Ruthie, but if I ever own Martin believe me I'll tell yall!**

**Description: Martin/Ruthie fanfic. Oneshot. Omniscent POV.**

**Summary: Ruthie has always loved Martin, but he just went about doing his own things and dating other girls. Then one day things change. This takes place after Ruthie has turned 18 and she has been dating T-bone for a really long time. What to do, what to do... (sry bad summary, but really good story please read)**

_**The Rest Will Come Later...**_

Martin sat there, staring into Ruthie's eyes for a long while. She was utterly speechless. No words could truly capture the emotions that were stirring up inside Ruthie's body. Her lips quivered, and she felt the onslaught of tears coming. Ruthie knew that she had never stopped loving him. Not that she didn't try, but well, just look at him! He was gorgeous! His bright hazel eyes and that dark hair. Every feature complimented him in ways unimaginable. From his lean, muscular body, to his white teeth, he was perfect. Not only were his looks more than exceptional, but he had always been there for her when she needed him. Well, not as much since Sandy had given birth to their son, but nevertheless, he was a great guy. He knew she had a crush on him in highschool, but he'd brushed it off as nothing more than that...a crush. He didn't know how much she felt for him.

He was nervous. He hadn't expected her to take this long to respond, so as he sat on his couch, with Ruthie sitting directly beside him, he bounced his leg up and down in anticipation. The sun was barely streaming through the closed blinds now as the sun set. Orangey, red colors were spreading across the floor. Not even Martin had forseen these new feelings that had come in the past few weeks. From the first time he'd met the Camdens, he'd always seen Ruthie as a little sister and nothing more...he'd thought.

Ruthie had always just pushed her feelings aside everytime that he'd gotten a girlfriend, all the while praying that one day Martin would return the emotions she'd felt for so long and now here he was, confessing his love to her. "Martin..." she whispered, not sure of what to say.

"Look, I'm sorry Ruthie. I wasn't trying to confuse you or anything. I just had to let you know that I love you," he said repeating the three words that he felt so confident in saying. "I know that your with T-bone, but-"

"Martin, please," she said letting the warm, salty tears roll down her cheeks. "Why? Why now?"

"I know it's bad timing, but I didn't want you to get too involved with T-bone, so I had to say it soon," he admitted.

"Too involved?! Too involved?! You have got to be kidding me!" Ruthie raised her voice standing up to look down on Martin. He countered her move by standing up. He towered above her easily. He hated to see her angy. This hadn't been his reason for admitting his feelings. "T-bone and I have been dating for almost 2 years and we both love each other! When did you think it would be too late? When we were married?"

To hear the words stung him. He knew that she had some level feelings for T-bone, but he had hoped that maybe some of the feelings she used to have for him remained.

"Do you really love him? Like you love me?" Martin found himself saying.

"I...How..." Ruthie stammered trying to get the words out. "You can't possibly love me. You said I was like your sister!"

"If I thought of you like a sister, then I hope to God you'd never come near me again, 'cause I would feel disgusted with myself for thinking of you in these ways," he laughed wiping a tear from her cheek.

Ruthie enjoyed his soft touch trailing her face. She closed her eyes, remembering his touch and not wanting it to end. It was obvious that she shouldn't have been thinking these things, but at the same time, she knew that she still loved him. "Martin..." she whispered once again. "You know that I will always love you and that will never change, but this-" she motioned pointing her finger from Martin to her. "can't happen. It's just too late." She cried harder, pulling away from his touch.

As soon as his hand was away from her cheek, a chill filled his body. He felt cold without her near him and it took all of his strength not to take her in his arms, and never let her go. "You didn't answer my question..." he said blocking the only exit from his apartment.

She didn't want to answer and give him exactly what he wanted to hear. He already knew what she was going to say, which was obvious by the smirk on his face. "You know that I can't love him the same way I love you...I can't," she caved looking at the floor.

"Well, then. Problem solved," he said taking a step closer. Every bone in his body was telling him that this was right. He cupped her face in his hands.

She knew that the best move would be to shove him away and make a dash for the door, but it wasn't going to happen. She needed this as much as he did. His lips lowered just a tad farther down and caught hers. Euphoria swept through her body, causing her to melt into his arms, which seemed to be waiting for this reaction, and caught her easily. He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sweeping her hand through his hair.

"Say it again, Martin," she breathed pulling away slightly.

"What?" he panted, still dizzy from the mind-blowing kiss.

"You know..." she giggled spreading light kisses down his neck.

Martin smiled and whispered into her ear. "I love you Ruthie Camden."

"And I love you Martin Brewer," she responded, not wanting to think about the repercussions of her statement.

Martin's mind began falling straight into the gutter. He envisioned Ruthie writhing beneath him, calling out his name in pleasure. _No, no, no..._he thought looking away from her.

Ruthie saw his bodily reaction and saw the tightening in his pants, but didn't mind. The fact that she had this kind of effect on him, made her slightly excited. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his chest after every notch came undone. His skin was soft and warm, growing hotter every second.

"Ruthie, babe. What are you-"

She cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "I want this Martin. I want you." With that she continued her actions until she had his shirt off. Realizing that they were still standing in front of the door, she took his hand and guided him into his bedroom.

He was shocked. The little preacher's kid wasn't as innocent as he'd thought. Martin hoped that she would stop him soon, because God knew that he wouldn't stop himself. He was too tempted by every aspect of her. Soon her shirt had been peeled off her sweaty body and was thrown somewhere in his room. He picked her up and sprawled her across the bed, staring at the body that lay before him. Before he could admire her, she had tugged him on top of her and kissed him feverently. Her body was tan, and softer than velvet. Slowly he trailed kisses down from her neck, on the valley between her breasts, to her belly button, causing her to laugh at the tickling feeling.

His body was lean and well defined, showing every muscle in all it's perfection, which was probably thanks to his baseball conditioning. Ruthie smiled at the man, kissing her and brought his head up to meet her lips once more, then she discarded of her bra, not at all self-concious as Martin stared at her form. He kissed the mounds, causing Ruthie to moan at the chills running through her body and she gently pressed herself against the bulge that was growing in his pants. He groaned at the feeling and helped her as she pulled off her mini skirt.

"Now, that's not fair. I have almost all my clothes off, but you only have your shirt off!" she said with a pout. Martin nipped at the lip, sticking out and let her begin to undo the belt and pull down his jeans, along with his boxers. "That's better," she said as he lowered himself against hers.

(A/N: Sorry but I honestly don't know how all the rest really works...I'm not so great at the whole sex scene (sry...virgin! lol) so i'm just kinda leaving it at that haha...sry!)

They both reached their peaks together and Martin fell next to his lover. Letting their bodies remained tangeled amidst the sheets, Martin kissed her forehead smiling, and he saw Ruthie pinch herself.

"What are you doing that for?" he laughed as she layed her head across his chest.

"Just making sure that I wasn't dreaming," she said showing her brilliantly white teeth. "Martin...what are we going to do about, well, everyone?" She knew that almost everyone in her family had waited for sex until marriage and wasn't exactly eager to explain anything to her parents...or T-bone. "Mom and Dad still think I'm innocent little Ruthie, who has never even looked at a boy in an immoral way..."

"Right now, we just lay here. I love you and you love me right?" He asked looking into her big eyes. She nodded, letting him push a lock of hair behind her ear. "Good, then the rest will come later." She smiled, rested her head back down, and soon the two of them fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Ok, no flaming please, this was my first 7th heaven marthie fanfic and i was kinda nervous in posting it so only constructive criticism and compliments please! I'll love you forever if you review! Thanks to anyone who read this it really means a lot to me! Supfan**


End file.
